Dejame Entrar
by ElisaM2331
Summary: Pip, un timido niño maltratado, y Damien un chico que no es lo que aparenta, una amistad, que poco a poco le hara entender a Pip, a quien le esta dando permiso de entrar a su corazon... 'Dejame Entrar' Cap. 1 Agradecimientos y dedicatoria... Disfruten
1. Chapter 1

**Mis queridas lectoras:**

**Primero, Cereal Pascual, no hay motivo alguno para que te disculpes, si acaso, seria yo por no actualizar, pero me parece injusto escribir una historia que va dirigida a aquellas quienes me apoyan y me animan a continuar sin inspiracion.**

**Segunda, agradezco de todo corazon sus comentarios, positivos o negativos, pues asi puedo saber si vale la pena seguir, y creanme, que por lo que he leido, si, y mucho tiempo mas.**

**Tercero, este fic va dedicado especialmente para Cereal Pascual,** **Sakuyachan16****, Garu0212, nEpEta-lOvE, gracias, nadie ha recibido tanto apoyo, elogios y animos que yo por su parte.**

**Esta historia esta basada en una popular novela de vampiros... Con el tiempo sabran cual es...**

**Parejas:**

**Damien & Pip**


	2. El Niño

**Capitulo 1: Ojala y os guste, gracias por su apoyo, y ya saben, la primera y unica pareja, mi favorita, Damien & Pip**

El cielo estaba nublado, caian pequeños copos de nieve, helando cada vez mal el ambiente. La velocidad con la que corria era absurda, el gran grosor de la nieve cubriendo el suelo atrasaba su avance ridiculamente. Su cabello rubio se agitaba y su aliento era despedido bruscamente por su boca, jadeando desesperado por que un milagro sucediera y le dejaran en paz...

Pero ese milagro no sucedio, termino tirado en el suelo, y sus libros esparcidos, eso era lo de siempre. Aun con sus doce años, Pip Pirrup no ha podido defenderse. Ese dia, desgraciadamente era su cumpleaños. Su maestra le habia dado de regalo un libro, que el habia querido desde que lo vio. Sabia que era tonto que a un chico le llamara la atencion semejante tematica, pero no podia evitarlo.

Su sonrisa fue deslumbrante cuando vio 'El Diario de Anne Frank' entre las trizas del papel de envoltura. Sin embargo fue sustituidaa por lagrimas cuando le fue arrebatado y contemplo horrorizado como era reducido a pequeños trozos de papel a su alrededor.

Era el año de 1983, despues de calmarse y esconder las heridas de las manos llego a su casa. Su madre, le grito asustada preguntando en donde se encontraba. No tuvo mas remedio que mentir diciendo que se habia quedado hasta tarde en detencion. La unica parte buena de que era su cumpleaños fue que no le regaño el 'castigo'.

Fue a su habitacion a cambiarse, y se sintio un completo imbecil por permitirr semejantes ofensas. Y mas, encubrimientos, pero... ¿Que podia decir?... 'Oh, si mama, llegue tarde porque los mismos chicos me dejaron casi inconsciente en el suelo despues de pegrme con una bara en las manos, hasta casi destrozarmelas, y ademas, disfrute como un regalo, el unico que me dieron era destruido frente a mi... Si mama... Siento llegar tarde..' Era tonto decir que le creeria. Por eso se limito a vendar sus heridas manos, y bajar con su madre que le esperaba con un pequeño pastel y con una vela a medio acabar.

-Feliz Cumpleaños cariño...-Murmuro y le abrazo. Aquel abrazo era frio, carecia de sentimiento alguno. Pero no podia esperar mas. Desde que su padre se fue de la casa, Rosalie Pirrup habia cambiado completamente.

Su madre le regalo un guardapelo. Vaya, segun el era un chico, pero quiza su madre ahora queria aparentar que tenia una dulce hija. Genial.

-Ve a dormir Pip...-Le ordeno su madre.-Tu padre te estara esperando mañana en el lago... Y te quiere temprano...-Dijo justo antes de darse media vuelta y subir a su habitacion.

Pip suspiro. Echo el cerrojo, y se lanzo sobre su cama. Puso su 'regalo' en la mesa de noche, y miro por la ventana. Una de las unicas cosas buenas de vivir en Estocolmo, era que aunque no hubiera Sol de dia, la Luna si aparecia al caer la noche. Se quedo hipnotizado mirando su hermosura, hasta que se percato de la presencia de un coche. Parecia un taxi, pero con la penumbra no podia mirar bien. De el bajaron dos personas. Al parecer una era un niño.

Finalmente se metio entre las sabanas y se quedo dormido, con la ilusion de ver a su padre el dia siguiente.

...

-¡Pip! ¡Apurate!... El imbecil de Ronald ya esta llamando y no tengo humor alguno para soportarlo...-Su madre se quejaba. Demonios. Se habia quedado dormido y despertado tarde solo para ver a su madre gritando con el telefono en el oido enfurecida por las llamadas de su padre.

Con cuidado se enfundo los guantes para que su madre no se percatara de las vendas, tomo su mochila y salio escaleras abajo. Rosalie le miraba enojada y no paro de reprocharle hasta que llegaron al auto, y de ahi, como 1 hora de regaño hasta que finalmente diviso el lago.

La pequeña cabaña humeaba y fuera de ella estaba un hombre con un enorme chaqueta roja que lo saludaba con una mano. Pip no espero a que su madre apagara el coche, si no que se lanzo y corrio hacia su padre con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Papa!...-Grito alegre. Ignoro las advertencias de su madre y abrazo al hombre que se reia a carcajadas por caer al suelo con su hijo.

-Hola Pip...-Saludo feliz.- ¡Feliz cumpleaños campeon!...-Ayudo a su hijo a levantarse y le abrazo con cariño. Estaba feliz. Solo asi se sentia Pip al estar junto a su padre, con la certeza de que su madre se marcharia y no le reprenderia mas.

Vio a su mama alejarse en el auto, y el se metio en la cabaña con su padre. Contemplo su interior. Era bonita.

-Oye Pip...-Le llamo el hombre.

-¿Si papa?

-Os tengo una sorpresa... Cerrad los ojos...-Este obedecio con una sonrisa, y entonces sintio que su mano cargaba algo ligero y delgado.

-Abrelos hijo...-Cuando el chico abrio sus ojos tan celestes como el cielo que siempre habia añorado ver se asombro al ver una daga, navaja o como os quisiera llamar. Era hermosa, pero a la vez, al contemplar aquella afilada hoja, estremecedora.

-Esto es para que simpre os traigais consigo, sin excepcion alguna, son tiempos peligrosos, y esta es perfecta.

-Gra-Gracias padre...-Sonrio el rubio.-Es muy bonita...

El resto del fin de semana fue muy alegre, a pesar de que Pip sentia esa desagradable sensacion en el pecho, de que volveria a su infierno tarde o temprano...

Y asi fue...

...

-¡Me daras lo que te ha dado Ronald pero ya!...-Exclamaba furiosa Rosalie Pirrup a su hijo que le miraba asustado.

-N-No...-Alcanzo a tartamudear.

-¡Estais castigado! ¡Subid a vuestra habitacion!

-Por favor no...

-¡Hazlo!

No tuvo otra opcion mas que subir a su recamara. Pasaron horas, hasta que su madre aviso que saldria, y llegaria algo tarde.

-¡No abridle a nadie Pip!

-De acuerdo.

Espero unos 15 minutos a que su madre se marchara, y tomo su abrigo. Salio y cuando llego a la parte trasera del edificio desenfundo la cuchilla. Se imagino enfrentandose a Eric Cartman, y fijando la vista en un arbol frente a el avanzo desafiante.

-¿Que mirais?

Silencio. Pip avanzo mas hasta quedar frente al arbol.

-¿Os habeis dicho algo? ¿Que mirais?

Y amagando la corteza con la reluciente hoja de metal exclamo:

-¡Chilla! ¡Chilla! ¡Vamos hijoputa! ¡Chilla!

Una y otra vez clavo la daga en el tronco, y continuo haciendolo imaginandose triunfar al fin sobre ese tipo... Habria continuado pero una voz le sorprendio y al instante se detuvo.

-¿Que haceis?

Cuando Pip volvio el rostro, le sorprendio ver a quien se hallaba junto a el.

Continuara...

_Avances:_

_-Yo no pudeo ser tu amigo..._

_-¿Porque?_

_-No querrias saberlo Pip..._


End file.
